Secrets Within Us
by YaoiGoddessNekoJin
Summary: High school is hard enough. When you're a refugee from another country with a dark past, things are bound to get even tougher. Not to mention keeping a secret that could put everyone's lives at risk. Yaoi. 1x5


**Title:** Secrets Within Us

**Author: **YaoiGoddessNekoJin

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **Language, Yaoi, Violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own........T-T

**A/N: ****PLEASE READ!** Okay, so, an idea for a new story came to me the other day. I'm doing something a little different with this one though. I'm posting the first chapter as a kind of test run. I don't plan to post anymore chapters until I have quite a bit written so that, maybe, I can finish this one ^-^;;;; So, I need all the feedback that you guys can give so I'll know if it's worth pursuing. =^-^=

_**Chapter I**_

_Flames danced in the cool night air. Smoke filled the small village with its suffocating mass as people ran in all directions, screaming in terror. Rough-looking men stormed through the town, armed with weapons and taking out anyone who got in their way. A woman with long, dark hair ran through the throngs of people, a worried look on her delicate face. She dodged left and right, trying to avoid running into the panicked villagers. Her heart was racing and her blood rushed in her ears. She was trying as hard as she could to get to her destination. She was in such a hurry, she didn't see the burned-out torch on the ground. The toe of her shoe caught on the piece of wood and she fell in a heap on the dirty, soot-covered ground. She cried out in pain as she fell before slowly picking herself up and tucking a stray, black lock of hair behind an elegant, pointed ear. She resumed her running and soon came to a stop outside a small, plain-looking house. She threw open the wooden door and rushed into the house._

"_Jiao-Long! Wufei! Get out here!" she yelled as loud as her smoke-laden voice would allow. Not a moment later, a man came out from one of the rooms. He was slightly older than the woman and his short, black hair was turning silver at his temples. His features were sharp and his ears, like the woman's, came to a point at the end. The tiny wrinkles around his eyes and mouth suggested he was a kind man who tended to laugh often. At the moment, however, his face was full of worry and concern._

"_Lin, what were you doing out there? You should've stayed at Ming's."_

"_Where's Wufei? We're leaving." she spoke with brisk urgency. As soon as the words left her mouth, Jiao-Long's eyes grew large in disbelief._

"_No. It's too dangerous." Lin snapped her black eyes up to her husband's. They were filled with determination and strength and the will to survive was radiating off of her in waves._

"_If we stay here we'll die. We **have** to try." At his wife's desperate words, Jiao-Long's face softened as he looked upon her. He maintained eye contact with Lin as he raised his voice to call for his son._

"_Wufei! Pack what you can carry. We're leaving."_

~x~x~x~

The sun filtered into the room through the crimson curtains hanging from the window. A boy with sharp features, shoulder-length, black hair, and delicate, pointed ears made his way to the window and pushed the curtain aside and let the sunlight fill up the small bedroom. He walked back into the tiny bathroom attached to his room and gazed into the mirror as he pulled up his silky hair into a low ponytail. Afterwards, he tied a red bandanna around his forehead, making sure it covered the tops of his ears. Once he was finished readying himself, he sighed and placed black glasses on the bridge of his nose before leaving his room. As he walked into the kitchen, the smell of a hearty breakfast wafted to him. He stopped at the small, wooden table and his mother turned from the stove. She smiled warmly at her son as her eyes studied him.

"Wufei, honey, you look great!" Wufei wrinkled his nose and scoffed at the comment.

"Yeah, well I don't feel great." he said glumly. "Why couldn't we have found another colony to live with? Why do we have to hide who we are and try to fit in with everyone else? They're the ones who did this. This whole thing is an injustice!" Lin's dark eyes became filled with sorrow and a sad smile graced her lips as she walked toward her son. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his angry eyes.

"Oh, honey, this had to be done. It would've been too dangerous to seek out another village." Wufei snorted before answering her.

"And it's not dangerous mingling with the _humans_?" he said, spitting out the word 'humans' as if it left a vile taste in his mouth.

"Wufei, please, just try...for me." Lin pleaded. A stubborn yet resigned look fell upon Wufei's face.

"I don't have to associate with any of them, do I?"

"At least _try_ to make friends. You don't want to be alone, do you?"

"What I _want_ is to go home." Wufei stated firmly. An even more sorrowful look crossed Lin's features and she placed a hand, gently, against Wufei's cheek.

"Wufei, this _is_ our home now."

~x~x~x~

A large, crumpled ball of paper flew through the air before hitting its target in the back of the head. A young girl with long, honey blonde hair and blue eyes turned toward the back of the classroom, scowling in anger. A boy with a long, chestnut braid and sparkling, amethyst eyes was hunched over in his desk, laughing uncontrollably.

"Duo! I swear, if you do that one more time..." she was cut off as the boy stopped laughing long enough to speak.

"You'll what, Relena?" he challenged, wearing a smug smirk. Relena's eyes widened before she glared at Duo and turned to the brown haired boy beside her. She put on the saddest face she could muster, blue eyes growing large and bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"Heero! Make that...brat leave me alone!" as she spoke, she clasped onto his arm, pulling slightly in pleading. Ever so slowly, cold cobalt eyes turned, first to the pouting girl, then to the still snickering Duo in the back. He glared at both before addressing them in an icy tone.

"Stop it. Both of you." The hands on Heero's arm stilled and Relena's eyes went wide in shock. Duo's laughter grew louder and Relena turned quickly in her seat, shooting a glare at him. He merely stuck his tongue out at her in a childish rebuttal. Relena 'hmphed' and turned back towards the front of the class. Laughter and chatter buzzed around the room for a few more moments before all noise was cut off as the large, wooden door opened and in walked a man in his early thirties. He had short, auburn hair and deep blue eyes and wore a humored look on his face. He grinned as a hand shot up in the air before he could even close the door.

"Relena, just ignore Duo." there was an amused tone in his voiced and he watched as Relena put her hands in her lap and sulked in silence. He turned his eyes to the brunette in the back who currently wore a mask of complete and utter innocence.

"Duo," he began reproachfully. "Please stop torturing Relena."

"Who? Me? Whatever do you mean, Mr. Kushrenada?" Duo asked in a sickly sweet voice. Treize cut the boy a look before, suddenly, grinning and clapping his hands together.

"All right class, today we have a new student. He's here all the way from China, so I want you to make him feel welcome." The door creaked open and someone took slow, tentative steps into the room. "His name is Wufei Chang."

~x~x~x~

TBC

A/N: Well, there it is. The first chapter. Oh, also, a couple of things. I couldn't resist adding a little 'justice' type rant in there. It was just too perfect. Hehe. And, I know that Wufei should be introduced as Chang, Wufei, but, at the moment, he is going to school in New York, so, it makes sense that he would be introduced in the opposite manner. Well, tell me what ya think.


End file.
